Project Indominus
by JasonBorn97
Summary: After the the fight with the Indominus Rex, Claire and Owen go back to reastablish jurassic world and while heading to the control room they decide to explore Henry Wu's lab and finds a baby. Many years later the park is reopened and mysterious things are happening with the animals and it all involves a dark secret that lies within the child they raised. Enjoy and review.


Chapter One: Discovery

After everything finally settled down at jurassic world, Claire Dearing goes back to establish the park now that she owns it and will run it like Simon Masrani wanted. She slowly walked to the visitor center with her eyes gazing at the destruction of that day the fight still stuck in her memory. Owen Grady was with her trying to reassure her that everything will be alright as they entered the building. For now everything was quiet till the reopening and Clair wanted everything repaired from the damages and put the animals back in their enclosures including Rexy. A smile graced her lips when she mentally noted to feed her extra goats for the rest of the old girl's days for what she did. They entered the laboratory and Claire stopped while Owen walked ahead till he realized she wasn't following and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Claire?' He asked concerned as he walked back to her. Her gaze was at Wu's lab and he realized what she was thinking.

"We haven't seen all of what he'd been doing in there." She said as she walked through the broken glass door towards the small lab with her heels making clicking noises against the hard floor. Owen looked at her retreating form before following her with a sigh into the small lab. To him everything looked the same as it was except some of the living experiments didn't make it from the lack of feeding.

"O-Owen!" He heard Claire call out and he dashed in the direction of her voice and found her standing there frozen in place staring ahead of her nervously.

"Claire are you alright?" He asked her but she stared ahead and he followed her gaze till he saw what she was looking at and his whole body went numb at the sight before him. There was a tank not far from where they stood but what was in it he couldn't believe. A human baby was in a curled position floated in the center with wires still connected to it. The occasional beeps from the still active monitors still indicated that it was still alive.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to the tank and looked everywhere for a switch to open up the tank. Owen was still shocked but still wondered why Wu had a baby in his lab and what experiment was he going to use it for. Finally breaking out of his stupor he too began helping Claire open the tank. Getting frustrated Owen backed away and pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the glass. Claire was shocked and moved to stand in front of the tank blocking his view.

"No, if you shoot the glass you might kill it." She protested and stood there a few minutes longer holding her gaze to Owen's hoping he'll listen. He soon relaxed and slowly put his pistol away mumbling about women having things their own way and she ignored him as she put her attention back to the tank with the baby. Her heart stopped when she heard the familiar clicking noises behind her and immediately froze. A loud shriek was heard and Claire finally moved her legs in time but Owen quickly shoved her down as she heard a loud clang and saw the lid of the tank on the floor dented on one side. She knew who it was as she slowly turned to her side to see Blue sniffing at the tank in curiosity before barking at it as she took a step away from it. Owen stood back up and went in front of Claire so Blue's attention was on him.

"Easy girl, move back just a bit more." He commanded his tone firm and Blue huffed as she stepped back a few more steps making distance between them and her. Claire finally pried her eyes away from the raptor and quickly approached the tank ignoring Owens protests as she reached into the water and pulled out the baby and held it in her arms. She never held a baby before, not even her nephews when they were born but now she held one so delicately in her arms as she got a good look at it. She instantly noticed it was a boy but noticed how quite he was and this worried both her and Owen.

"Put him on your shoulder and pat him on the back get him to burp." Owen ordered and Looked at him bewildered but did as she was told and gently placed the baby on her shoulder and started to gently pat him on the back and began to move a bit to make progress. Blue hissed in Claire's direction but she paid the dinosaur no mind when she heard the baby make a loud burp and felt something warm oozing down her back. A loud cry was heard throughout the room and Claire was relieved that he was okay and saw Owen physically relax but still held his gaze toward Blue who grumbled softly staring at the baby in curiosity. Claire brought the child closer to her chest calming him down as she whispered softly to him and Owen couldn't help but chuckle at Claire's predicament.

"And you said you never handled a baby before." He said playfully and Claire shot him an annoyed look as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"I've seen my sister do this a couple of times when her sons were younger. She held them this way to calm them down till they fell asleep." She explained as a small smile graced her lips as the baby garbled in delight trying to reach up at her.

"Easy there you're safe now, I'm gonna take good care of you." She said but Owen silently glared at her and she immediately corrected herself.

"We're gonna take good care of you. We won't let anything bad happen to you i promise." She said as she brought him closer to her enjoying the feeling of warmth that was slowly filling her heart.


End file.
